This invention relates to a method for preparing an aqueous, flowable pesticide concentrate of improved activity which comprises wet-milling the essentially water-insoluble active component in an aqueous medium, and more particularly, relates to the improved flowable pesticide composition produced by wet-milling.
A flowable, aqueous pesticide composition has recently been developed which eliminates the handling and storage problems which have previously been encountered in using wet-table powders and other earlier formulations of water-insoluble pesticides which are likewise sparingly soluble in organic solvents. This composition which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,636, issued Apr. 6, 1976, is a homogeneous, aqueous suspension of at least one solid, essentially water-insoluble pesticidally-active component, together with a combined dispersing system therefor which is composed of a minor quantity each of a heteropolysaccharide gum and at least one nonionic surfactant. This composition is completely dilutable with water for easy application. It is further characterized by excellent storage stability, even though it may contain extremely high concentrations of finely-divided active ingredient, e.g., up to and including 6 pounds of pesticide per gallon (0.72 kilograms of active ingredient per liter).